Silver Bamboo
"Silver Bamboo" (銀竹, Shiroganetake) is the ninth episode of the Kyoukai no Kanata anime series, released on November 27, 2013. The episode was storyboarded and directed by Eisaku Kawanami, with animation direction by Kayo Hikiyama Miroku's plan to destabilize the Nase family becomes too much of a threat, while Izumi's control over Mirai is exposed. In the middle of this is Mirai Kuriyama, who is once again forced to take on the decision to kill her friend for a greater purpose. Amidst the rain, Mirai finally makes her decision. Synopsis As fights between Spirit World Warriors and youmu break out at Nagatsuki City, Mirai rushes back to the Shindou Photo Studio. Here, she sees an unconscious Ai Shindou and Akihito in his youmu form. Meanwhile, Mitsuki and Hiroomi end up fighting a powerful youmu that remains a threat despite being weakened by the Calm. Eventually, the towering youmu falls to the combined efforts of Yakiimo and Hiroomi's abilities. Meanwhile, Izumi Nase and Miroku Fujima engage in battle far away from the Shindou Photo Studio. Both Spirit World Warriors show their strength against each other, but Izumi takes first blood on Miroku. Izumi confronts Miroku about his actions and the Society of Spirit World Warriors, but Miroku remains mum. Miroku then escapes when an explosion rips through the neighborhood. At the scene of the blast, Mirai faces Akihito, who is now in his youmu form. After Ayaka takes Ai to safety, Mirai is forced to confront Akihito once more, but Izumi's sudden appearance gives Akihito a chance to escape. Mitsuki and Hiroomi manage to defeat the towering youmu and they head to Akihito's apartment with Izumi and Mirai. Mirai explains about Akihito's weakened human and youmu halves and Mitsuki suggests that the youmu half was barely stronger than the human half, allowing it to manifest. By accident, Mirai discovers Akihito's plans to give Mirai a pair of black-framed glasses for her birthday. Soon, a tremor forces them out of Akihito's apartment, and the four head out to the nearby forest. There, they saw a crater that may have been formed by Akihito. Izumi decides to investigate his traces in the meantime and asks Mirai to kill Akihito the next moment they see each other. Izumi's request unsettles Mirai throughout the rest of the night, and Mitsuki loses her cool over the thought of killing Akihito. Hiroomi, on the other hand, seems prepared for the worst. However, his real sentiments emerge when he later confronts Izumi. There, he expresses his suspicions over Izumi manipulating Mirai into killing Akihito. Izumi does not answer his allegations. Instead, she warns Hiroomi of the Society of Spirit World Warriors' plot against the Nase family. The next day, school resumes normally for most. Sakura is still worried about Mirai's concern over Akihito. On the other hand, Mirai has already prepared for what's to come, and implies as much to Hiroomi. In return, he tells Mirai about Beyond the Boundary. Mirai then reminisces about her first encounter with Akihito and wishes that it had never happened. Rainy season soon arrives at Nagatsuki City. Everyone who knows of Akihito's imminent fate go on their way sadly, while Mirai meets Izumi at a nearby cafe. Meanwhile, Hiroomi investigates Izumi's plans for Mirai. There, he forms a theory that mere pieces of Beyond the Boundary have manifested, and Akihito may be connected to Beyond the Boundary in some way. Hiroomi soon discovers that someone else had snuck into the Nase family's secret room — none other than Miroku Fujima, who is absorbing the stone of the Hollow Shadow. Meanwhile, Mirai finally discovers Akihito, but she first contacts Hiroomi about her decision to kill Akihito. Suddenly, Akihito awakens and confronts Mirai, forcing her to fight despite her hesitations. After leaving behind her red-framed glasses, Mirai charges Akihito, and... Characters By order of appearance *Ayaka Shindou *Miroku Fujima *Ai Shindou *Akihito Kanbara *Mirai Kuriyama *Hiroomi Nase *Izumi Nase *Mitsuki Nase Trivia Unanswered Questions *Why did Izumi choose Mirai to eliminate Akihito? *What is Izumi's plans over Akihito and its connections with the Nase family's strife with the Society of Spirit World Warriors? Quotes *'Izumi:' "Be careful. The Society of Spirit World Warriors is plotting to topple the Nase family." Navigation Category:Episodes